


And They Were Roommates

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Pining, Roommates, Sexting, Two Person Love Triangle, idiots who love each other and don't know it yet, oh my god they were roommates, photo sharing, roommate trope, video sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s phone pinged on his nightstand. To say he pounced on his bed to retrieve it wouldn’t be inaccurate. His body made the bed squeak as he snatched it from the charger and read the message while biting back a smile. 

_From Huckleberry918: Shoot me. This day couldn’t get any worse._

_From Zep124: And ruin what I assume is a gorgeous bod? I think not. What’s goin on?_

_From Huckleberry918: Work, deadlines, roommates. Take your pick._

_From Zep124: That’s what you get for choosing to be a big time writer._

_From Huckleberry918: Yes, because editing other people’s garbage articles makes me a ‘big time writer’._

Dean grinned at the phone and watched another bubble appear on the screen.

_From Huckleberry918: As for the roommate, he’s infuriating as usual. There are no clean towels or plates in the apartment and he’s off doing god knows who._

Dean frowned at the last message.

_From Zep124: Aw come on Huck, can’t blame a guy for getting laid once in a while. Maybe you should try it, might help your mood a little ;)_

_From Huckeberry918: As if I have the time._

_From Zep124: Maybe this’ll help_

From the beginning of their online friendship, Dean and Huckleberry both decided (to Dean’s dismay) never to share their names or faces. Dean being the little shit that he is, has found ways around that. He hiked his shirt up under his armpits and held the hem of it between his teeth before snapping a picture of his chest and bared hip bones. He cropped out what little of his face he could see before sending it.

_From Huckleberry918: My day just got exponentially better._

_From Zep124: Glad you liked it ;) you got time for another one?_

_From Huckleberry: Unfortunately no, but thank you. That gave me incentive to finish working so I can shower and....relieve some stress._

_From Zep124: I better get a pic_

_From Huckleberry918: I’ll think about it ;)_

Dean smiled as he tossed his phone on the bed and headed out into the kitchen. He stood in front of the fridge and stared inside, willing dinner to manifest itself.

“Fuck it,” he said, slamming the refrigerator. He walked across the apartment and banged on his roommates door. “Cas! There’s nothin’ to eat here. I’m gonna order a pizza, what kind do you want?”

A long sigh came from the other side of the door followed by footsteps. The door cracked open and Dean bit back a smile. Castiel popped his disheveled head out, his eyes narrowed and glaring.

“I thought you were out? I’m trying to work.”

Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “Nope. Been home for a few hours now.” Dean looked his friend over and tsked. “When’s the last time you ate? Or changed your clothes?” He reached out and plucked the stretched collar of Cas’ shirt as he looked past his roommate into his room. The curtains were drawn and the only light visible came from his computer screen.

“I ate this morning, _mom._ While you were still sleeping. Some of us get up at a decent hour.” Castiel looked down where Dean’s hand was still on his shirt ignoring the skip in his heartbeat. “You said you were ordering pizza?”

“Yep. Whatcha want?” Dean released Cas’ shirt and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“Mushroom with extra cheese?” 

Dean smiled and pushed off the frame. “The usual, comin’ right up. You got thirty minutes before it gets here so finish up whatever you’re doin’.” He pulled out his phone and began dialing. “And take a damn shower,” he yelled over his shoulder.

“I’ll shower when you do the dishes,” Castiel grumbled as he closed his door.

“Dean! Goddamn it, there aren’t any towels!”

“Like that’s a bad thing,” Dean whispered under his breath. “Yeah yeah, hold on I’ll get you one,” he shouted. He trotted to the dryer and pulled one out just as there was a knock at the door. Slinging it over his shoulder, he opened the door and pulled his wallet from his back pocket.

“Charles! How’s it hangin’?”

Charlie put her hand on her hip and scowled. “Really, Winchester?” She held out the pizza boxes. “Twenty seven fifteen. So,” she stood on her tiptoes and looked over Dean’s shoulder, “where’s your lover boy?”

Dean frowned as he counted out the money. “Shower. And he ain’t my lover boy.” He took the boxes and handed her the money.

“Yeah, ok. Whatever you say.” Charlie counted the money before handing Dean back a twenty. “You’re shit at math.”

“It’s your tip, jackass. Since I forgot last time.”

“Dean!” Castiel’s muffled shout came from the bathroom.

“Shit, gotta go. Thanks Charles!” Dean said before pulling the towel off his shoulder.

“Uh huh, tell Cas I said hi!” she called before the door was slammed in her face.

Dean jogged down the hallway and knocked on the door. “Sorry, Cas. Pizza got here just when I was gettin’ you a towel. Charlie says hi.”

The door creaked open and Castiel snatched the towel before the door shut again.

“I hope you remembered her tip this time,” Castiel scolded.

Dean tossed his free hand in the air. “One time. I forget one time and I have to hear about it every damn---”

The bathroom door swung open. Castiel stood there in the steam from the shower, adjusting the towel slung across his hips. Water was still dripping from his hair and collecting at his collar bone. His bare chest was flushed and red from the heat. He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Dean through wet lashes.

“It wasn’t one time. It was three.” Castiel looked at Dean, then to the pizzas he was holding. An eyebrow raised as he licked a stray droplet from his lip. “This is like the beginning of a porno,” he chuckled.

As if Dean wasn’t thinking that already. His cock twitched in his jeans as he took a step forward and cleared his throat. “So, you’re sayin’ you can’t pay?” he asked in a deep voice.

Castiel swallowed hard and gripped his towel tight. “Oh I can, just not with cash,” he said, playing along.

They stared at each other for a long minute until Dean gave in. He rolled his eyes and forced a laugh. “Come on man, it’s gettin’ cold.”

After they ate and Dean forced Castiel to watch an episode of Dr. Sexy, Castiel locked himself back in his room to finish his work. Dean threw the dishes in the dishwasher before heading to his own room and laying in bed. He was staring at the ceiling, images of Castiel running through his mind, when he felt his phone vibrate. He dug in the blankets until he found it and smiled.

_From Huckleberry918: I feel much better now._

Dean swallowed hard as he clicked on the picture. It was a close up shot of Huckleberry’s torso, his abs were wet and soapy. His hand was below frame, but his hips and the tiniest bit of the base of his cock were visible.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean barely slept that night. He thought about messaging Huck back, but he knew he was busy working and apparently taking the hottest fucking picture of the decade. He also wanted to bother Cas purely for something to do, but with the whole porn comment, Dean wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep it in his pants.

So that’s how he finds himself sitting in the kitchen, lit only by the moon streaming through the curtains, downing his second glass of whiskey.

It was pretty obvious to anyone with eyeballs that Dean had a thing for his roommate, except for Castiel apparently. The first month they lived together, Dean pulled out his best one liners and was his usual flirty self. It all seemed to go right over Castiel’s head which led Dean to the sad conclusion: He’s just not that into you. Not like that stopped him from trying now and then, but he decided to just be friends with him and head to the internet for some no strings attached fun.

Dean’s phone vibrated on the table next to his glass.

_From Huckleberry918: We’ve been talking on this app for a while and you’ve never asked me for my phone number._

Dean drained the last of his drink and grinned.

_Zep124: Well we aren’t telling each other our names and we aren’t allowed to see each others face. I kinda assumed digits were a no go._

_Huckleberry918: I’m willing to amend the rules if you are._

Dean licked the remains of the whiskey off his lower lip before texting back his number. Not a minute later his phone vibrated again.

_Unknown Number: Hello, Zep._

Dean saved the number under “Huck” before replying.

_To Huck: Hey there. Still guessin that’s a no on real names?_

_From Huck: What’s life without a little mystery?_

_To Huck: I guess. So what’s got you up so late?_

_From Huck: I could ask you the same thing. I didn’t think you’d get this message til morning._

Dean rinsed his glass out before leaving it on the counter and headed back to his room.

_To Huck: Couldn’t sleep. Can’t stop thinkin about that picture you sent_

_From Huck: I’m glad you liked it._

_To Huck: Liked it? Just thinkin about it now is making me hard_

Dean slipped his free hand under the blanket and palmed his growing erection through his boxers.

_From Huck: Prove it_

Dean quickly kicked the blankets away and spread himself out of the bed. He pulled himself out of his boxers and pumped himself until he was fully hard, biting back a groan. He pressed record on his phone and took a short video of him stroking his cock before sending it.

_From Huck: Fuck. The things I’d do to you if I were there..._

_To Huck: Yeah? What would you do?_

Dean slipped the bottle of lube he left under his pillow out and popped the cap. He coated his fingers before letting his hand slip lower, lightly brushing against his hole while he waited for a reply.

_From Huck: I’d kiss you until you couldn’t breathe. My mouth would map out every single part of you until you begged me to touch your pretty cock, but I wouldn’t. I prefer taking you apart with my mouth. Licking and sucking your hard cock, listening as you begged me to touch you._

A moan caught in Dean’s throat as he pressed a finger inside.

_From Huck: After you’re shaking and moaning, I’d finally touch you. Open you up on my fingers while I sucked your cock deep into my throat. Are you touching yourself?_

_To Huck: Not my cock. Got one finger inside. Feels so fucking good but I want more_

_From Huck: I’d make you feel so good. So full. Bet your so much tighter than my hand. Fuck I’m close. Add another._

Dean did as he was told, squirming on his sheets as he grazed the sensitive spot inside him. He held the phone below his waist and recorded a video of him fingering himself before sending it.

_From Huck: Look what you made me do_

Attached was a video of Huck stroking his cock hard and fast, quietly moaning before his breath caught in this throat. Dean watched as he came all over his stomach.

“Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck,” he whispered, dropping the phone. His free hand gripped his cock hard as he continued fingering himself until he came with a shout, shooting over his hip and stomach.

He wiped himself up with his boxers and tossed them in the hamper.

_To Huck: I’m so glad I gave you my number ;)_

The next morning Dean peeled himself out of bed and padded towards the kitchen in desperate need of coffee. The sound of dishes clattering and water running made his head throb.

“Jesus, Cas. Can you be any louder?” Dean scratched his bare chest and opened a cupboard to retrieve a mug.

“I wouldn’t have to be if someone would do their share of the dishes.” Castiel slammed the dishwasher door and turned to face Dean. “Would it kill you to do the dishes once in a while?”

Dean scoffed as he set his mug down. “What the hell’s your problem, man? So I left a glass on the counter last night, big deal!”

Castiel gripped the counter top, his arms spread behind him as he rested against it. “All I’m saying is clean up after yourself.”

Dean took a step forward. “And all I’m sayin’ is back off,” he said darkly. He stared into Castiel’s eyes, waiting for him to break first. “I don’t know what crawled up your ass but I’m sick of you bein’ a dick about everything I do or don’t do.”

Castiel glared at Dean, holding back a shiver as he stepped into his personal space. “Nothing’s up my ass Dean,” he growled.

Dean licked his lips, his eyes darting back and forth between Cas’ eyes and mouth. “Yeah?” he whispered. “Maybe that’s your problem then.” He watched Castiel’s throat bob as his white knuckled the counter.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought you were the one who liked things up your ass? I’m more of a top, myself.” Castiel watched Dean’s eyes widen before he let go of the counter and took a step forward. He backed Dean against the wall and braced a hand against it, blocking his roommate in. “What’s the matter Dean? No witty retort?”

Dean’s chest heaved as Castiel stared through him. Without thinking, he reached up and gripped Cas’ arm, yanking it down and holding it against his side. They were chest to chest, breathing each other's air. Dean could feel the warmth coming off his roommate and opened his mouth to say something just as there was a knock at the door.

They quickly shot apart as the door opened and Charlie strolled through.

“What’s up, bitch---oh. Am I interrupting somet---”

“No,” Castiel growled. He turned on his heel and walked to his room, slamming the door.

Charlie set down her bag and stared at Dean as she took off her coat.

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not even a little,” Dean sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie stared at Dean who was staring at Castiel’s door.

“Seriously Dean, what the hell is going on?” She pulled Dean by the arm until they were in front of the couch and made him sit. “Did you finally tell him how you feel? Did he reject you?”

Dean clamped a hand over his friends mouth. “Charles! Shut. Up.” He watched her mimic a zipper across the back of his hand and nod. He let his hand slap against his leg as it dropped from her mouth. “No,” he hissed. “I didn’t tell him how I feel because he obviously doesn’t feel the same way. I’m not losing my friend over a stupid crush.”

Charlie crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor.

“Ok fine, it’s not just a crush. I’ve basically liked him since I laid eyes on him. Either he’s completely out of touch with how flirting works, or he just doesn’t like me because we’ve known each other for two years and he’s never reciprocated.”

Charlie shrugged, remaining silent.

Dean sighed and shoved her shoulder playfully. “Fine, you can talk now.”

She immediately curled up on the couch and faced Dean. “Ok, listen. I shouldn’t be telling you this, and you didn’t hear it from me Winchester, but Cas is kinda maybe sort-of,” she bobbed her head back and forth, “’seeing’ someone.”

Dean’s heart felt like it was going to drop into his stomach. “What do you mean ‘seeing’?”

Charlie peeked over the back of the couch to make sure Castiel was still in his room. “He told me he’s been chatting up someone online.”

Dean scrunched his face. “So? Doesn’t everyone do that? I mean, I know I’m---”

Castiel’s door swung open making the two clam up instantly.

“Are we still playing D&D today?” he asked quietly, glancing at Dean.

Charlie hopped over the back of the couch and grabbed her bag. “Of course, my Lord,” she bowed deeply. “To the dining room table! There are Hobgoblins afoot!”

After Charlie left, Dean quietly picked up the dining room and kitchen. He even remembered to load _and_ run the dishwasher. He was wiping down the table when he heard footsteps pad across the floor.

“Dean?” Castiel leaned against the counter wringing his hands.

“Yeah,” Dean answered, not daring to look at his friend.

“I need to apologize for the way I acted this morning. I was completely out of line and I’m sorry.”

Dean tossed the rag in the sink and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he faced Castiel. “It’s fine,” he shrugged.

“No, it’s not.” Castiel stepped towards Dean. “You’re my friend---my best friend---and I never want to hurt you or make you think I’m not grateful that you’re here.”

Dean shrugged again as he stared at the floor. “Guess I should apologize, too. Said some shit I didn’t mean.”

“So are we alright?” Castiel asked quietly, his wrist turning red from wringing.

Dean tsked and walked over, grabbing his friends hand to stop the motion. He let his thumb sooth over the redness. “Yeah, we’re good,” he muttered, looking down to where their hands were joined. “Promise I’ll start cleanin’ up after myself.”

Castiel smiled and looked up at Dean. “And I promise not to get on your case when you don’t.”

They looked at each other for a moment, the air between them turning to static as Dean made the slightest movement in Cas’ direction.

They both jumped when Castiel’s phone began vibrating in his pocket.

“Sorry,” Castiel whispered, pulling out his phone and checking his message.

Dean eyed it with and tilted his head. “Is that a new phone?”

Shaking his head, Castiel turned it over in his hand a few times. “No, it’s my work phone. They gave them out a few weeks ago. Which reminds me, why don’t you put your number in? These days I can’t memorize anyone’s.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I remember back in the day my mom had a list of everyone’s on the wall next to the phone. Now you just gotta put it in once and forget it.”

Castiel nodded. “I’m going to throw a load of laundry in. Just toss the phone on my bed when you’re done.”

Dean pulled up Castiel’s contacts and punched in his number and hit ‘SAVE’.

_Would you like to update contact information?_

“What the hell?” Dean whispered. He deleted his number and entered it again carefully.

_Would you like to update contact information?_

Maybe Cas did put his number in and forgot. Dean sighed and clicked yes. 

_Change Zep contact information?_

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped as he stared at his phone number under the name Zep. “HolyshitholyshitholySHIT!” He quickly pressed ‘NO’, turning to run to Castiel’s room. He opened the door and threw the phone on his bed, hearing it bounce off and land on the floor as he slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean holed himself up in his room for the rest of the day. Castiel knocked once, letting Dean know he’d most likely be in his room for the rest of the night working. He grumbled his response from the other side of the door as he paced the room.

Cas was Huckleberry918. The whole goddamn time it was Cas. His fucking number was saved in Cas’ phone under Zep.

“How didn’t I see this? How didn’t I figure it out?” Dean muttered to himself. He grabbed his phone and slunk to the floor, opening the app they’d met on. He scrolled through the texts and pictures they shared and inspected each and every one of them. None of them showed anything personal about the other, no glimpses of bed sheets or shampoo bottles in the shower. No defining marks on their bodies.

“Well shit, we’re better at this than we thought,” Dean sighed. Looking at the pictures and videos now just seemed...wrong but he couldn’t help himself. He’d seen Castiel practically naked a few times, like when he’d walk to his room in a towel or making breakfast in his boxers, but never like this. Never so openly sexy and outgoing. 

“He really isn’t into me,” he whispered. He scrolled back to the conversations about Huck’s irritating roommate and frowned. “Yeah, definitely not into me.” Just then his phone vibrated.

_From Huck: You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had_

_To Huck: Bet I could._

He erased the message before he hit send.

_To Huck: Yeah? Why’s that?_

_From Huck: Fight with my roommate this morning. Now I think he’s avoiding me._

_To Huck: Sounds like a dick_

_From Huck: No, he really isn’t. Things just get...complicated sometimes_

_To Huck: I can imagine. Two guys livin together. Must be war of the testosterone every now and then._

_From Huck: I suppose. He is my best friend, though. I hope you don’t get offended since we’ve shared intimate moments, but I do have...feelings for him. It’s hard to think around him sometimes._

Dean’s heart hammered in his chest. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

_To Huck: No hard feelings, I know we’re just havin’ fun ;) Plus, I kinda have my sights set on someone, too. But maybe you should talk to him about it? Maybe he feels the same way_

_From Huck: I doubt that highly. He’s the epitome of sex. Tall, muscular, gorgeous freckles I get lost counting and the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. Simply put, he’s fucking beautiful and I’m...well, I’m me._

Dean frowned at the screen and resisted the urge to run across the apartment, rip Cas’ door open and make him believe how utterly perfect he was.

_To Huck: I don’t believe that for a second. I know I don’t know what your face looks like, but if I had to live with someone who has a body like yours? I’d get hard every time I looked at you._

_From Huck: I appreciate that. I don’t know, though. The thought of telling him makes me nauseous and I don’t really have anyone to talk to about these things._

_To Huck: You always have me :)_

_From Huck: And I’m eternally grateful :)_

_Th_ e next day Dean decided to begin mission “Tell Cas I’m the guy he’s been sexting and hope it doesn’t blow up in my face”.

He cleaned the entire apartment and folded the towels just the way Castiel liked them. He made him lunch and delivered it to him in his room so he didn’t have to work into the long hours of the night to catch up. Because tonight? Tonight Dean had a plan.

His phone felt like a boulder in his hand as he sat at the table with Castiel. He typed out a message earlier and had it gripped tight under the table, biding his time. They were eating dinner and talking about the documentary premiering tonight.

“And then when the queen dies, the other bees---Oh, sorry.” Castiel pulled out his phone and frowned at the screen.

_From Zep: I bet you look so good right now_

Castiel smiled and licked his lips. “Sorry, what was I saying?” He set his phone on the table and continued eating.

“Somethin’ about bees,” Dean responded.

“Oh! Right, so---damn it.” He sighed and flipped his phone over.

_From Zep: What’re you wearing?_

_To Zep: Not now. I’m eating with my roommate. Wearing my pajamas._

“You want another drink?” Dean asked, picking his empty beer bottle off the table and heading towards the kitchen.

“Uh, yeah sure,” Castiel answered, distracted by his phone.

Dean set his bottle on the counter and typed out his next message.

_To Huck: Doubt it matters what you’re wearing. I bet you look good in a suit or Batman pants_

He watched Castiel’s eyebrows tighten together as he pulled another beer from the fridge.

_From Huck: Have I told you about them before?_

_To Huck: Lucky guess. What’s your roommate doing?_

Dean came around the corner and sat Cas’ drink down in front of him. “Work?”

Distractedly, Castiel shook his head. “No, uh. A friend. Sorry.”

“S’ok,” Dean shrugged. “Wanna watch the documentary?” he asked, walking over and sitting on the couch. He watched Castiel’s fingers fly across the keyboard right before his phone vibrated.

_From Huck: He’s sitting on the couch getting a show ready for us to watch. Why?_

Castiel sat down next to Dean with a strange look on his face.

“You alright?” Dean asked as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

“Yes, sorry. Just distracted. Shall we?” he asked, nodding to the TV.

Dean clicked through the channels until he found Cas’ show, holding his phone between the couch and his hip.

_To Huck: Just wondering. I’m doing the same thing with my friend. He wants to watch something on National Geographic._

_From Huck: Your friend has good taste._

_To Huck: Yeah, somethin’ about bees I guess. I’m more interested in watching him though._

_From Huck: This the friend you’re interested in?_

Castiel looked over when he heard Dean’s phone vibrate. Dean stared straight ahead at the TV and waited for Castiel to do the same.

_To Huck: Yeah. He’s got these gorgeous blue eyes. The kind you can get lost in ya know?_

_From Huck: I know the feeling._

_To Huck: Maybe you should make a move_

Dean heard Castiel huff through his nose.

_From Huck: I sincerely doubt he’d want that. You should’ve seen how fast he ran when I compared him to a pizza man in a porno._

_To Huck: I’m sure it had nothing to do with you standing there practically naked, skin all red from the shower with water still dripping off your hair._

Castiel sucked in a breath. He stood quickly and glanced to Dean. “I’m---I’m not feeling very well. I need to go lie down.” He walked briskly to his room and shut the door.

_From Huck: How did you know that? I never told you. Who are you?_

Dean stood and pocketed his phone. “Now or never,” he whispered to himself. He knocked on Castiel’s door before opening it a crack. “Cas?”

Castiel was pacing his room, phone held tight in his hand. He raised a hand in Dean’s direction. “Not now,” he all but hissed. He raked a hand through his hair and stared down at his phone.

Dean pulled out his phone and scrolled through the messages.

“’Shoot me. This day couldn’t get any worse.’,” Dean read aloud.

“You have no idea,” Castiel muttered. “Please Dean, I’m not in the mood.”

Dean cleared his throat. “’Roommate is infuriating as usual.”

“Right now, yes! Can you please leave?” Castiel almost shouted. “I’m---”

“’The---the things I’d do to you if I were there,” Dean rasped.

Castiel’s head whipped up, his eyes piercing through Dean. “What---”

“‘I’d kiss you until you couldn’t breathe. M-My mouth would map out every single part of you until you were begging’---”

“Dean! How are you---how do you know,” Castiel stood, staring at Dean with wide eyes. “You’re---”

Dean pocketed his phone and stood in front of his roommate. “Hey, Huck.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re---you’re Zep124?” Castiel gasped. 

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled shyly. “Yeah.”

Castiel stood in the middle of his room, phone close to crumbling in his hand as he gripped it. His stare turned cold and hard as he lifted his free hand and pointed to the door. “Get out.”

Dean balked, tilting his head to the side. “What? Cas, it’s not like that. I just---”

“Get out, Dean! Get out!” Castiel shouted, walking up to Dean and shoving him backwards. Dean stumbled out of the room, confusion etched across his face as the door slammed in his face.

Hours passed and Castiel never left his room. Dean tried banging on his door and texting him but nothing worked. He even ordered his favorite pizza and blasted the Discovery channel to lure him out. Just as he was putting away the leftovers his phone vibrated.

Dean yanked his phone out of his pocket and answered.

“Cas?”

“What. The hell. Did you do?!” Charlie hissed into the phone

“Fuck. Hey, Charles. I’m assuming Cas called you?” Dean closed his door carefully and sat on his bed. “It’s not what he thinks. He won’t even listen to me.”

Charlie scoffed. “I can tell you what it sounds like to me. Sounds like you catfished your best friend and wanna be boyfriend! How could you, Dean?”

“What the fuck? No! God it’s nothing like that! I didn’t know it was Cas when we started talking. He insisted on no names or faces. I didn’t know until last night when he asked me to put my number in his new work phone.”

He heard Charlie sigh on the other end of the line. “Well maybe you need to tell him that because he’s in his room packing.”

Dean’s eyes shot to his door, chucking the phone on the bed before running across the apartment. He banged on Cas’ door in a panic.

“Cas! Please open the door. We gotta talk, man.” He raised his fist to knock again just as the door whipped open.

“Cas,” Dean sighed, “thank God. Listen---”

“No,” Castiel said sternly. He had his backpack on with a duffle bag in his hand. He brushed past Dean, knocking his shoulder in the process.

“Cas, please, I’m begging you. It’s not what you think.” He watched as Castiel plucked his keys from the bowl by the front door.

Without turning around, Castiel sighed and lowered his head. “I really thought we were friends, Dean. Out of everyone in my life, I never thought you would do this to me. I thought I lov---” Castiel sniffled before bringing his free hand up to his face. “It doesn’t matter. I’m staying at Charlie’s for a while. Please don’t contact me.”

Dean watched in shock as Castiel walked out the door.

A week passed with no sign of Castiel. Dean texted Charlie constantly, asking how he was doing. She’d update him once a day, but Dean had the feeling she was just placating him with a “He’s fine” every time he asked. But Dean knew Castiel. He definitely wasn’t fine.

He religiously cleaned the apartment, washing and folding the towels how Castiel liked. He even spent a few nights in Cas’ old room just to be near him.

Ten days after Castiel left, Dean was laying on the couch watching National Geographic when his phone buzzed.

_From Huck: Sorry I haven’t reached out in a while. Things have been stressful lately._

“Holy shit,” Dean gasped.

_To Huck: No problem. Been going through some things, too._

_From Huck: Would you like to talk about it?_

_To Huck: I’d really really like that. You want to go first?_

_From Huck: Let’s see...Work is a disaster. I haven’t been able to concentrate on anything since I moved out of my apartment and it’s suffering. I haven’t slept in a week. I’ve eaten entirely too much ice cream and I miss my best friend._

Dean felt his eyes tearing up and quickly wiped it away.

_To Huck: Sounds like we’re in the same boat. I fucked up really bad and drove away the best part of my life. I’m alone in my apartment , which I can’t stop cleaning. The only time I get any amount of sleep is if it’s in my roommates old bed and I have so much mushroom and extra cheese pizza I may as well start a restaurant._

_From Huck: That sounds very lonely._

_To Huck: You have no idea._

_From Huck: I think I might. If you’re alright with it, I’d like to amend the rules one more time._

_To Huck: Yeah, anything._

_From Huck: I think I’d like to meet you._

Dean’s heart slammed inside his chest. He stood up off the couch and stared at his phone.

_To Huck: Name the time and place. I’ll be there._

_Tw_ o hours later, Dean is pacing the apartment trying not to sweat through his shirt. He’s dressed Cas’ favorite Aerosmith shirt and his torn blue jeans Charlie said his ass looked “almost good enough to attract a lesbian” in. The apartment is dimly lit with candles on the table and a box of fresh pizza sitting between them. He’s fixing his hair for the tenth time when there’s a knock at the door.

Dean swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he opened the door.

Castiel is standing on the other side holding a small bouquet of flowers. “Zep124?” he asked quietly.

Dean nodded, opening the door wide to allow Castiel inside. “It’s nice to finally meet you Huckleberry,” he rasped out, closing the door behind his friend.

“Please,” Castiel smiled, holding out the flowers, “call me Cas.”

Dean blushed as he took the flowers. “Thanks,” he said quietly as he sniffed them. “You can call me---”

Castiel collided with Dean. Their chests slammed together as Cas wrapped his arms around his friend. Dean dropped the flowers as his hands flew to the side of Castiel’s face.

“I missed you so fucking much,” Dean whispered.

Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean’s, sighing as he let his hands drift down his friends back. “I missed you, too.” Castiel looked up through his lashes, a shy smile spreading across his face. “Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean whispered, his fingers running gently through his friends hair.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, his voice trembling.

Dean tilted Castiel’s head and brushed his lips softly against Cas’. “I’ve been waiting two years for you to ask me that,” he smiled. His breath hitched as he pressed his lips against Castiel’s, holding him close.

Castiel melted into the kiss, sighing softly as he felt Dean’s tongue glide across his lower lip. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispered.

Dean pulled away gently, cupping Castiel’s face. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Can I move back in?” he asked, smiling wide.

Dean tsked and ran his thumb over his friends cheek. “One condition.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “What is it?”

Dean kissed Castiel softly, smiling as he pulled away. “You move into my room.”

“Deal.”


End file.
